The Flood
The Flood, are parasites that can infect any living organism. The Flood were first discovered in the USSR, but history reveals that a failed experiment created them, in 1965 a secret experiment went underway at Area 51, Nevada on earth 1, they attempted to create a new biological weapon to use in Vietnam War to destroy the North Vietnamese. when Earth was destroyed in 2009, The Flood attacked the nearby planet of Soituranna. but the armies of Soituranna fought them off. They first appeared in the USSR in Early 2011 as they were discovered invading and taking over a village. The outbreak was contained and specimens were preserved in a secure underground lab in the USSR. They did not reveal themselves again until 2012, 2 years later. It was later found that the original Flood from Earth 1 were all destroyed by the Soiturranians. The USSR cloned several Flood forms from various DNA databanks. While this proved a grand step forward for cloning, the data was lost as the flood immediately broke out of their containment cells. Infecting staff and soldiers, they advanced into the village mentioned above. It was publically declared that the outbreak was contained, but the actual method was firebombing. Only several major outbreaks have occured since. The Flood now mainly exist in test labs beneath the USSR under exceptional containment, though the worry of an outbreak still worries some people. Many report that the flood are still spotted roaming Earth 2, but so far, none of the reports have been true. Forms Of Flood Infection Form The infection form is the smallest Flood form barring the spores. They can run across all surfaces with little issue and are excessively deadly for one reason: their tentacles. WIthin around 15 seconds, an infection form can slash open and invade the body, mutating the victim into one of the Flood, by taking control of their movement and thought functions. Though they are easy to kill, one shot from most things can outright kill an infection form, they tend to come in swarms which can end badly for the unprepared. Human Warrior Form Th e Human warrior form is exactly what it sounds like. A human, soldier or otherwise, dead or alive, unfortunate enough to get caught by an infection form that has transformed into one of the floods many drones. They have large claws which can mutilate anyone too close, and tend to operate weaponry they find on the ground, from pistols to RPGs. Rarely, one may be found operating vehicles such as tanks, though this is a very rare sighting. Carrier Form The carrier form is a form usually made from those who are too small to be made into warrior forms. Instead in this case, the infection form turns the fallen Human into a form of incubator on legs. When close to a target, or after sustaining a lot of fire, the Carrier form will fall to the ground and violently explode, which can injure with its force. This will unleash the infection forms upon anyone unfortunate enough to be close by. Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Deceased characters